The Irresistible New Girl
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When Jace lays eyes on a new girl attending his rich kid high school, will she ever escape his thoughts? He doesn't know if he will ever be with her because it seems as if she is a goody two shoes. Jace will have to change that. And when all hope is lost, can a single mistake bring them together? Or will some one else at St. Xavier's private school try to take her away?
1. Chapter 1

**o.O.o**

Izzy shot up, as her alarm clock was blaring. She groaned and hit snooze. She stumbled out of bed and looked in her mirror. Iz had make up smeared all over her face,  
her hair was tangled and wild, and she had hickeys all up her neck. She smiled at the thought of last nights party. All she could remember was making out with this guy after getting super drunk, and then her sister Clary driving her home. Her eyes widened at th thought of her sister. Her sister reminded her of school.

And the first day of their new school was today. She glanced at the clock and raced to her sisters room. She burst into her room.

There was Clary, sitting there packing her bag, all dressed for school, make up, perfect, and not a single flaw. She stared up and smirked.

"That was some party. And you should probably wash off the make up, and the phone number." Iz mumbled "Wha-?" She glanced down at her wrist. There in lipstick it was a phone number. The same lipstick she was wearing last night. She walked into Clary's bathroom, and washed up and brushed her hair.

She went to her sisters closet. They were both roughly the same size. She pulled out a simple black dress, with pleats, and a black sewn on belt.  
She pulled it on and pulled on some yellow pumps with white lining. She smiled, she had looked even sexier last night, but this was school. A school her and Clary both got a scholarship to.

Clary got in for art, and Iz got in for cheer-leading, not sure how. They were going to some fancy prep school. Clary smiled and strapped on her plain messenger bag, which was full with text books, and manga books, and sketch books. "Let's go then."

They hopped down the stairs where their mother, Mayrse greeted them. "I thought with all of that partying you two were going to be late.  
Iz picked up her bag which, was laying on the floor. She pet her cat, Church, and grabbed a slice of peanut butter toast.

With Clary doing the same their mom shooed them out the door. "Don't be late on your first day!" was all she called out to them as they hopped in Isabelle's bright blue and white, convertible. She stepped on the gas and they were close to the school in a matter of minutes.

**o.O.o**

Clary was super excited. Yes she was bummed she didn't get in for cheer-leading, but she got in for art! She was so happy, she packed all of her sketch books.  
Iz was wearing her clothes, again. She didn't mind, all she could feel was a nervous, excitement screaming in her mind as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

A few days ago, they and a couple other students had received a tour of the school. She made friends with some of them. A girl with pretty brown hair, with matching eyes called Maia, a boy with striking black hair, and bottomless eyes known as Sebastian, and a brown haired kid, who also loved manga who goes by the name Simon.

They were meeting together, at first period by the stairs, and at lunch. Maia was here for dancing, Si was here for music, and Seb was here for athletics.  
Apparently she had a class with Maia, and a couple classes with Izzy but none with Si, or Seb. She hopped out of the car, dragging her bag with her.

Her and Iz were walking past dozens of kids, who immediately knew that they were new. They walked by the stares and straight to where their new friends sat. Clary and Isabelle got flirty stares and winks from cute boys, while the girls seemed to give them fake smiles.

They walked up to Maia, Si, and Seb. "Hey" was all she said before she had the sudden urge that some one was watching her.

**o.O.o**

"Would you rather, be gay or swim in glitter?" Jace replied in the drivers seat of his car. Alec smiled "That's no fair, both will make you gay. And I choose the second one, I would never be gay."

Jace smiled, as it was Alec's turn. " Would you rather date a dark haired girl, or a red head?" Jace stared into his brothers blue eyes.  
"Red head. I think they are more, more mysterious and sexy."

He smiled "Why don't you ask the new girl?" Jace followed Alec's gaze to, two girls, obviously new, who were gorgous.  
You could see their face's as they walked to the stair well. The blakc haired girl was beautiful, but she didn't compare to the red head.

She had the most green eyes you would ever find. She had a simple white blouse tucked in to a black mini skirt that was super short on her. Her skin was pale,  
and out of the top of her messanger bag, was magna comics and sketch pads.

She was obviously, a scholar. She was probably here for an art scholarship. She walked up to a group of other new kids. Alec smirked as Jace turned his head.  
"Black haired girl is mine, dibs." Jace smiled as he answered "Go ahead, red head's mine."

He stepped out of the car and walked up to the main stair well to run to his locker. He just walked past the red headed girl, and she stared at him.  
She smiled at Jace. Out of curiosity at what she would do Jace winked at her. She automatically blushed and turned her focus to her friends as her dark haired friend was nudging her elbow. If she would be his, she would have no regrets.

* * *

**Okay, well that was the start of something. I would love to continue but only if you guys want me to! So leave me a review or message, saying that I should keep on going! Also if you have any questions or idea's for the story feel free, come on I don't bite :)**

~**Melaina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**o.O.o**

Clary sat there in art class, as people stood up and introduced themselves. There was mainly girls, but the odd boy stood out every once and awhile. We were introducing ourselves when a dark haired boy stood up. He looked sort of like Izzy. "Hi, I am Alec Lightwood, and I have a brother named Jace and I love to draw figures."

She smiled as the teacher gestured for her to stand. Clary stood tall, like her mother taught her to. She carried her mothers last name, Trueblood.  
"Hello, I am Clary TrueBlood, and I attend this school with my sister Isabelle, and I love to draw scenery's, and bodies."

There was the occasional "Hi Clary" and they moved onto the next character. She could see the dark haired boy texting someone. Since he really didn't care that they were starting their lesson right now, she would say he is a snooty rich kid, that takes this class because it's mandatory.

He glanced up at her as he slid his phone away.

**o.O.o**

Jace was in his first class, english and all they were doing were intro's. He flicked a pencil off of his desk before giving flirty smiles to a pack of girls.  
They all squeaked with joy, when the school's hottest football player winked at them.

He smirked as he stared out the window. He was on the third floor, which had the perfect view off the field. The football field was the reason he was here. He loved the sport, and the school fame that came with it. He swiped his phone from his pocket when he recieved a text. From Alec.

_-Hey I have that red head in my art class. Her name is Clary Trueblood, and her sister is Isabelle. She's definitely a scholar here for art._**-A**

He smiled. Clary, like Clary sage. He wondered if he had any classes with her. He text him back.

_-Find out more info about her. And try not to tell her I am like stalking her plz. And do you still have a thing for her sis?_**-J**

_-Fine, and no not really. I am into this other girl ;) and she is hot. Her name is Aline._-**A**

And the conversation. Great now he had to learn about English and history and all that crap.

**o.O.o**

Art was awesome! Clary was heading out the door, to her next class. She was getting her books from each class today, so she didn't need to head to her locker.  
In the middle of the class they were partnered up, and she was partnered with this kid named Alec. He was asking her all these questions.

The teacher said these weren't permanent partners. Thank god.

She walked to her next class. Izzy said, that she would sign Clary and her up for cheer-leading, so she didn't have to go. Try-outs were today at lunch, and they would be practicing in front of the football team! She knew Seb was going to be there, so she would cheer for him.

She head to her next class, which was in the bio-chemistry lab. She walked in where a student teacher gave her goggles and a white coat.

She walked over to an empty table. All of the other girls were partnered up with each other, so Clary didn't have a partner. She didn't really want one.

She heard the girls talk all morning, about this hot guy in the school. And they said he was going to be in this class. A student was handing out some textbooks and she flipped the cover open. She was flipping through the pages of dangerous chemicals, when all of the girls in front of her started staring behind Clary,  
and squeaking and screaming with happiness. They were all waving at the figure behind Clary, and she watched their faces change into a dangerous one when some one sat down beside Clary. She didn't bother staring up, so she continued to look at dangerous chemicals.

The angelic, boys voice said. "Hey, I'm Jace Lightwood." She didn't look up, she barley heard him, because she had music playing through her headphones.  
He tapped her shoulder as she flipped the book closed. "Hey Clary." She ripped out her headphones, and paused her music.

Her eyes darted to meet his, "How did you know my name?" She was baffled as he pointed at her bag. There sticking out the top of her bag was her sketchbook with elegant black script saying "Belongs to Clary. T." She blushed darkly, and hid it as she shoved the book, so it was out of sight.

She looked up and the teacher started talking "Was this your plan?" She muttered, "Being my partner?" He smiled "You are the first to figure out my diabolical plans Clare."

She glared at him "Do not call me Clare." He smirked "Why not Clare?" She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to wince. She scowled at him.  
"You think you will just waltz in here and sweet talk me? Bring it on, you will not lure me into your, your seductiveness!"

He smirked even wider and whispered back "Is that a challenge? Deal, trying to make you fall for me will be fun. Have fun hitting your face when you're, head over heels for me. Clare." She smiled at him "We need a wager though. If I win you have to dress up in a cheerleading outfit. And if you win...?"

He smiled "You will go to the dance next week with me." She smiled "You have until the dance then. Game on."

They both smirked and turned their attention to the teacher. "Today we will be starting chapter one... please pull out your books."

He ripped the book from her grasp and she whined like a child. "Hey give it back!" He smiled and set it down in between them.  
Clary could feel the jealous stares on her as Jace moved in so their shoulders were touching, and his hair tangled with hers. If she was going to win, she would have to try hard.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! ****Hooray I actually did something! Nah, but a lot of you asked "Is Alec gay?" And I am saying, no, he is not gay. And also a lot of you were saying that Alec and Iz seem weird together, so I changed it. And no Aline isn't a lesbian in this either. :/ So who is going to win the bet? So until another chapter, Good bye!**

**~Melaina :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**o.O.o**

Simon was enjoying all of his classes. Music was awesome, and the rest of them were pretty fun. He was hanging out with Maia, and he had a lot of classes with Izzy. He was actually getting fond of Iz. Her black hair was gorgeous. He was in love with her the first time they met. He wondered if she would ever feel the same.

He saw her running down the hall. As soon as he turned, he was on the floor and her hair was all in his face.

She pulled up. "I am so sorry Si! I didn't even see you!" He smirked and helped her up. "Your glad I know you, or else this would of been very awkward. And by the way, you hair tastes like honey."

She smiled "I don't know if that is a fact or a compliment." He chuckled and replied "Just take it as a compliment."

She tapped his shoulder "Hey Simon? I know I just met you, but-ah would you like to come to the dance with me next week?" He tried to conceal a blush "Yeah sure, I'd love to escort you to the dance."

She came a tad closer "Perfect." And she ran back down the hall and out of sight. He shook his head and raced to the cafeteria.  
When he was there he met Maia. Maia was probably his best friend in the whole world. He met her, before this school and she was like his better, prettier other half.

But he was sexier.

**o.O.o**

Class after class, Clary would see Jace trying to swoon her, and all of the girls would get super jealous. But now she waited for lunch, and for her sister.  
She stood there out front of the cafeteria waiting for Iz. Until she saw her running down the hall in 8 inch stilettos.

"Hey sorry I am late. Let's go!" They zoomed into the cafeteria, and over to the doors on the other side of the room. There was a line up of girls, picking out their sizes for the cheer uniform. Does this mean everyone is making it in the cheer squad?

Turns out Clary was right. She asked the girl, right after she received her size cheer uniform. They stumbled into the change rooms, and her and Iz shared one, since they are blood related sisters it wasn't awkward. They changed into their blue, white, and gold outfits, and walked out onto the field with the rest of the squad.

They practiced some moves and routines, until the whole football team came out. They were smiling and waving at the girls. A few girls whispered to their friends about how their boy friends were on the team. She saw Seb and waved to him. He waved back at Clary almost dropping his helmet he was holding in his hands.

And all of the girls screamed when they recognized the last man out. Jace.

He was looking around for Clary, and when he saw her he smirked and winked. Izzy nudged her shoulder "Wave to your boyfriend."

She hit her back "He is not my boy friend!" And she waved to him anyway. He waved back just as he stumbled into the group of boys, in the middle of the field.  
Seb looked awesome in his gear. But Jace looked, amazing. He looked like he was born to play the sport. He looked up at her as they started playing the game.

She wondered what her other friends were doing.

**o.O.o**

He walked out onto the field. Right behind him was blondy. Or Jace, whatever. He found Iz standing beside Clary. She waved at him, and he soon found himself waving back. He almost dropped his helmet and he heard Jace chuckle. "Keep walking."

He groaned and watched as the girls screamed for Jace. Whatever, he didn't care about the girls, he cared for Clary. She was gorgeous.  
He also knew she was into manga. He loved it as well, so he lent her a limited edition copy of _Nartuo_. She loved it.

He walked into the huddle as Jace waved to Clary. He was better than that cocky rich kid. He was also better for Clary.

**o.O.o**

Jump after jump, flip after flip, routine after routine! It was horrible! But Clary loved it anyway. She watched as the boys got off the field moments before the girls. They stumbled into the change room. All of the girls were sticky, and sweaty, and dirty and had their hair plastered to their face with sweat.

Clary hopped into the change room, and was back into her usual clothes within moments. She said goodbye to her sister, when she noticed she was the first one out.

She walked out, only to be lifted up by a pair of arms. "JACE! PUT ME DOWN!" She could feel his laugh that moved through her bones and warmed her skin.

"Why? You look so cute when your taken by surprise." She blushed "Put me down please or every guy will be able to look up my skirt."  
His face still kept a smirk when he set her down a few millimeters away from each other.

"Did I look hot playing football?" She was a few feet shorter than him. She reached a hand up and smoothed down his blond, tousled hair.  
"Like literally? Yes you looked like fire. Kind of like you had a fever." He smiled "Ha ha ha. Whatever Clare." She smiled. "I got to go eat. I am starving."

She turned away, just as he grabbed her hips and swung her up bridal style. She didn't bother fighting this time. "Allow me." He carried her all the way to the cafeteria, where they grabbed lunch.

She stalked away from Jace and to Seb, Si, Maia, and Iz. Jace took his seat with his football friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Si smiled "I had a great day so far! I am just trying to be peppy because every one else looks like crap."

She looked at Iz "I was having a great day until I broke my heel, and Si broke my fall." Clary cleared her throat "Actually those were mine, so you owe me a new pair.",

Iz smirked. She looked to Sebastian, "I got a football to the chest really hard." Clary smiled "Well take it like a man next time."  
Seb now had a smile on his face along with Si, and Iz. Three down one to go.

She looked to Maia "Well I got bullied." Clary put on a comforting look. Maia continued with a smile "And then I kicked the blonde in the face, and didn't get in trouble!"

We all were smiling now. She knew she had made some good friends.

* * *

**Oh Maia! Never getting into trouble! Well a lot of you wanted me to go into the lives of some of the other characters, so I went into Sebastian's, and Simon's! I hope you enjoyed. And as always, talk to you in another chapter!**

**~Melaina :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**o.O.o **

Clary stared around. She saw Jace in a black suit, flaunting around other girls. Until his eyes, golden shimmering rested on her. She looked to see she was in a violet party dress. She looked to the gym's huge white clock. 10 pm on the dot.

She stared back at Jace and smiled. "Hey Clare. Care to dance?" She nodded and let the music drag her to the dance floor. She and Jace danced and hugged, all night.  
But all night flew away like moments. Soon, after what seemed to be 5 minutes of dancing, the party was over.

She looked at the black and white face once again. 1:50am.

She looked to Jace, "I should get you home, shouldn't I?" She inclined her head "Sure Jace." He stuck his arm around her a glided her out the doors.  
Where Jace stopped. Clary stopped right in front of some boy. With striking pale hair, fair skin to match, and a pair of hypnotizing eyes.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Hello, beautiful." Clary blushed hard. She could hear Jace's voice slowly slipping away "Clary. Clary!" But it was only a faint whisper.

She stared into the boy's eyes as he pulled her close and whispered "Until the dance, my love. You should wake up." He smirked, wickedly. More wicked than Jace's cocky smirks. He looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on him. He kind of looked like Seb a bit. No, this man had higher cheek bones,  
and looked more wicked. Almost like a demon. He laughed as her face went blank and stayed that way.

She felt confused, until she was shot into the darkness, with the image of the pale haired boy, glued to her eyelids. Darkness engulfed her in a warm embrace.

**o.O.o**

Clary looked up, startled. Her head soon, colliding with the floor. She quickly stood up and reassured her surroundings. She looked at the clock.

1:52 am.

Ugh, she woke up every morning at the same time. Since there was no point in going back to sleep, she stalked into the bathroom.

She remembered picking a ride home with her sister, and Jace and his brother almost rear ending them. She laughed at the memory. But her face changed when she remembered the pale haired boy. She had never seen him, or knew he existed, but she could feel in some strange way she could tell him anything.

She had the recurring dream ever since two nights ago. Two nights ago she started school. Three days have past since she had made the bet with Jace.  
Nothing had really happened. These days felt like they were going on repeat over and over, with slight differences.

She shook off the memories and hopped into the shower. By the time she got out of the shower, changed her clothes, did her makeup, made her hair look manageable, pack her bag and finished her art assignment it was already 7am.

Izzy burst into her room, half naked, with matted hair, no make up, and a crazy look in her eye, she sat down on her sisters bed.

Iz played with a lock of Clary's hair. "Tell me all of your secrets on how you get ready so fast." Clary smirked "Set and alarm and wake up early."

Clary stalked over to her closet. "Early? No such thing exists." Iz said yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She threw a dress at her sister.  
"Now get your ass in and out of that bathroom, looking like Izzy in five minutes, or I am throwing hot coffee at you."

She smiled "There's my grumpy little sister. I will see you in five." Clary smiled, but Iz didn't see it as she was in the bathroom.  
Clary rolled her eyes and continued to pack her bag.

The morning went fast. Mayrse wasn't home for breakfast, but they knew they had to leave for school. She was strolling up the walk way within minutes.  
It felt like 10 minutes worth of driving just flew away like nothing.

She was still resisting Jace, and actually ignored him as she walked to her friends. Only Seb, and Simon were there.

"Hey guys. Where's Maia?" Simon looked mesmerized as he was looking at a book. Sebastian looked up at her and smiled. "She has a test today so she went to study with some friends from her class. But Simon over here-" He nodded to Simon "Is too cool to study, so he is power studying moments before his test."

Simon broke into a smile "You know I can hear you." Not taking his eyes off of the book he grinned wildly. "And yes, Hello Izzy, Hello Clary."  
I smiled at the thought that he finally noticed me.

My eyes widened when I glanced at my teal and white wrist watch. 8:10. "Oh! Guys I will see you at lunch, but I have to get my stuff into my locker! First bell is in 5 minutes!"

I ran away, just in time to see Simon look up at me and drop his book, while the others rushed away to their lockers.

She ran to her locker and fumbled at the lock when a hand came down.

**o.O.o**

The look on her face made Jace smile. "Hey Clare. Let me do that." He put in the locker number he had witnessed her punch in over and over in the last three days and the door sprung open.

She gasped but went quickly to work. "Do you always have to follow me?" He smiled "Yes, and your so innocent. I need to see when you actually do something,  
something bad."

She looked at him "If you knew me at my old school you would of seen my dark side." His smile turned into a smirk. "What are you doing tonight?"  
Clary looked up at him, "Nothing, why?" He put his hands on her hips, "I want you to come to a party with me." By this point, he noticed she didn't care about the other girls giving her angry looks.

She nodded "Sure, I love parties." He raised his eyebrows, "You? Miss Innocent, likes to party?" She smiled "Hey, I am the party animal."

He smiled "So I do get to see your darkside?" She pulled him closer "And all of it's glory."

She pushed back and slammed her locker shut. "I am totally winning this bet." He looked into her eyes "You make me crazy Clare. And no one can resist my charms."  
He added it with a wink and she crashed down the halls just in time for her first class.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And as always talk to you in my next chapter ;)**

**~Melaina :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**o.O.o**

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into the end of the school day. No cheer-leading was after school because all of the cheer squad was going to this party. Clary was in the parking lot, searching for her keys in her bag.

She smiled as Jace came up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Will you be my date for the night?" She shoved his arms off and replied "Yeah in your dreams."

He smirked "That will be one awesome dream then. Does 9:30 sound good?" She unlocked Izzy's car, while Iz was going with her friends. "Sure. Um-"  
She snatched his phone out of his pocket and typed in her address, "Until 9:30 then." He grabbed his phone back and shoved it in his pocket

He grabbed her hips, and kissed her on the cheek. "9:30 then." Jace turned away as she hopped into the car and started driving.

When she arrived home, several different cars were parked in the drive way. She went up to the front door, and noticed it was unlocked.

She crept inside and upstairs. She could hear numerous girls talking, all from Izzy's room. Okay, Iz was probably having some friends over. She quickly hopped into her room.

She dropped her school bag onto the floor and hopped into the shower. With the warm water beating down on her, she barley noticed that the talking had silenced.  
She stopped the water, and hopped out of the tub. She got into her underwear, and left the steamy bathroom.

"Iz?" Clary said. She walked to her closet, and pulled out a skin tight black lace dress. She shoved the dress on, and peeked out her door. She heard a tap on her door. There were almost fifteen girls standing there, with Iz in the middle, all with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Izzy's smile grew wider. "We are here to do make overs!" All of the girls started piling into Clary's room, and sure enough tackled her make up box.

Blush, concealer, lipstick, eyeliner, foundation, mascara, and eye-shadows of all kind were strewn around her room.

Clary, stared in horror as girls were partnering up, and giving their buddies a face renovation. She tried to sneak out her door when her sister pulled her back in,  
locking the door behind her.

"Oh no, you are getting your make up done." She said with a mocking tone. Clary was forced into the chair, with her door being the only thing separating her and freedom.

She gasped for air as brushes and products were wiped, smeared, and applied all over her face.

**o.O.o**

Minutes went by, and she heard bits of the girls conversations. "Did you hear!? Ariah saw Jace with some girl! Apparently in the school parking lot, he had his hands all over her!"

Another voice yelled, "OMG! I heard that! But did you hear Katie saw some chick in his arms!? Like he was holding her, laughing all the way to the cafeteria!"

Another voice called to every one. "Oh yeah well I saw it all! I saw him kiss some girl on the cheek! That is un-fair! She is so stealing our chances with him!"

Clary blushed when she realized all these comments were about her. Iz pushed her out of the chair, and gave her one last reassuring look.  
She stared in the mirror, with awe. She had dark smoky eyes to match her dark dress. Her hair was done up in pins with loose strands, framing her face.

She smiled, with her big ruby red lips, that made her eyes pop. She looked to her sister. "Since when were you an artist?" She embraced her sister. "I think I get it from you. It's genetics I guess." They both started giggling as a car pulled up into the driveway.

All the girls looked to the window puzzled, until one girl screamed "JACE IS HERE!" All of the girls panicked as he hopped out of the car and leaned against it,  
shoving his hand through his blond tousled hair.

The girls looked to each other. "Who is he here for?" They were all questioning each other, until Clary spoke up. "Guys." She spoke, but they were to loud. "GIRLS!" They all looked to her. "Since all of your guys cars were full he offered me a ride. So technically, I must be leaving, my ride is here."

All of their jaws dropped. She smirked and grabbed her purse. She strapped on her black and hot pink stiletto's and rushed out side.

She looked into her window, and saw all of the girls staring. "What's with the welcome party?" She looked to Jace and smiled, "Well I think they all hate me because I am your date for tonight."

He raised his eyebrows at Clary. "So you accepted my offer as Jace Lightwood's date? See I told you, you are going to fall for me."

She smirked "That's only if your drowning and I am saving your ass." He smirked "Whatever Clare." They hopped in the car and head off to the party.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! The party chapter will be in the next one :) Review if you have any comments, and if you like it go ahead and follow the story, or favorite it! And I will talk to you, in another chapter, bye ;)**

**~Melaina :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.O.o **

Clary buckled up, and leaned back in the seat. She could feel the warmth of Jace as he watched her.  
"Are you going to watch the road, or me? 'Cause I am not dying tonight." He smiled like the sunrise and turned his attention to where he was going.

"Well I would watch you if I could. But I will consider you're wishes too."

Just then, a spark leaped in her chest. She and Jace has spent so much time together, and that gave her enough time, to build her walls up. But Jace Lightwood was a wrecking ball, and he was tearing her walls down. She could feel, it now, her emotion for him.

She dared herself not to say a word, for she did not know what would come out of her mouth.

Jace smirked, as if he knew what she was thinking. "I never knew you were a partier, Clare." She smiled, "The best there ever was."

He never took his eyes off of the road. She smiled slightly to herself as he said, "You know I am totally winning this bet."

She had no response, as they pulled up to the party. Car after car was parked in the driveway. She stared at the grand mansion, as Jace helped her out of his car.

"I know, huge isn't it? Apparently it's some fourth year kid's house. All the parties that are thrown by him, are legendary."

She smiled, "Just what I need." He winked at her, as he took her hand and dragged her inside.

**o.O.o**

Jace and Clary moved through the party, as Jace introduced her to all of his friends. He knew almost everybody at the party. He left Clary to go get some beers.

Clary stood there, leaning against the wall, waiting for Jace, or Izzy, or some one she knew to arrive. She soon saw Jace moving through the crowd, his blonde hair just barley skimming the tops of peoples heads.

She moved forward to meet him half way, when she was bumped into by some one.

She turned around. The boy had dropped his phone. "I am so sorry." She bent down and retrieved it. When she handed it back to him, her eyes melted. His eyes were stunning, as well as his straight hair.

He smiled at her, "At last we meet, Clary." How did he know her? "I should be going." His face hardened as he was whisked away by the crowd.

Jace came up to her and handed her the drinks. "Here you are gorgeous." She smiled, fakely. Her mind was still creased with the boy she had just saw. The same boy from her dreams, literally.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, and this is short, but I have a lot going on! So be patient! But I will upload very soon! Thanks for reading, & reviewing, and I will talk to you in another chapter! BYe **

**~Melaina ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**o.O.o **

Jace looked up. "What's wrong Clary?" She broke away, of her thoughts and responded. "Oh um- yeah I am totally fine."  
She weakly faked a smile. He smirked at her as he pulled the beer out of her hands. "What?" He grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor. He brought her in his arms, as they started dancing, moving to the beat of the song.

Clary smiled as he danced so beautifully. He spun her around, and she started feeling the affects of the achohol. She never really drank, because no matter how small the amount, she got drunk really fast. Now she was giggly and tipsy, and Jace could tell.

"Hey are you okay?" She tried to say something but the words died on her lips.

"What? Oh, you must be drunk, okay Clare, let's get cha' some where safe before you get hurt."

She smiled at she fell into his arms, literally. He picked her up with his strong arms and carried her outside. She tried to speak but it only came out as mumbles.

He opened the back seat of his car, and set her down. "Wait here Clary, okay?"

She giggled, "You have pretty hair, I hope you know that." He smiled, "I know, but it's always nice to hear it again. Now stay here."

She nodded, dramatically, and closed the door.

**o.O.o**

Jace stumbled back inside the party. He looked around, for the black haired teen. He stopped as he found Izzy, out in the back yard, on some kids lap. "Ugh." He wasn't that much of a douche to interrupt someone else's "fun time".

He turned back around and head for the car. He passed by the kitchen where Alec and Sebastian sat, drinking. Where all of the achohol came from, Jace didn't know, but he wanted some.

With Alec, and Seb being clearly wasted, he snuck in the kitchen, and shoved a bottle in his coat.

He walked past the dance floor, where he grabbed Clary's purse, which he didn't remember her bringing out of the car.

After just making past the crowd, he was finally out. He looked to the end of the drive way, where Clary sat inside his car, passed out. He opened the driver side door, and hopped in, while turning the key in the ignition.

He dug through her purse. House key? Of course not. He put her purse down next to him, along with the bottle. He looked through the review mirror, at his sleeping beauty.

No other girl, he could call "his". He drove out of the drive way, to his house.

**o.O.o**

Her eyes slowly opened. She was moving. But she was lying down. She saw a few windows, and brightly lit street lights._ Am I in a car?_ She looked to her surroundings._ Yes I am. But who's car?_

She tried to see the driver but her eyes failed her, and closed shut once again

She woke soon again, but this time in a pair of arms. She was looking over some one's shoulder.  
She stirred slightly as a hand stroked her back. "It's okay Clary." Jace cooed.

"You're just going to sleep some more as soon as I get you back inside." She nodded, obviously hungover.

"Jace?" He gripped her tighter. "Yes Clary?" She thought for a minute. "I'm not tired just kind of hung over."

He laughed. "But you only had one drink! It must be because how small you are. Don't take offense."

He opened up a door, and he walked inside._ Am I at Jace's house?_ Her eyes, heavy of sleep, showed her and Jace heading for the kitchen. Jace walked into the beautiful kitchen, setting Clary down on the counter.

Clary watched Jace, as he poured her a glass of water. She sat, mezmeriezed as he handed her the cup.

She was in an utter state of madness but she didn't mind as she chugged her water.

"You feel better Clary?" She nodded. "Much better now that I'm with you." He smirked.

"Okay, I don't want you to be drunk when we first make out. So I am gonna get you to bed."

She actually felt sad, but tried to wipe away that drunk feeling as he hoisted her up once again.

**o.O.o**

Jace wanted Clary, so bad. But he didn't want to be known as the player that likes to take advantage of girls, after several drinks.

He brought Clary upstairs in his bed. He took off her heels, and placed the down beside his night stand. He took off her jewlery, and set that down on his dresser, where he had laid her purse.

She smiled as he tucked her in. "Good night Clary." He wa about to leave when she called to him.

"Jace?" He turned back. "Yes?" She sat up and looked at him with big tired eyes. "Can you stay?"

Jace could tell that the effects of her hangover were wearing off. She looked at him with her big green, questioning eyes, and heavy shoulders.

How could he leave an offer like this? He slowly slid off his shoes, and shirt. He closed the door, in case if Alec came home early.

He slid under the covers with Clary. She instantly snuggled her small body, up against Jace. He slowly moved closer to her, until she whispered, "It's okay Jace." He slid his arms around her waist, and she moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

He was just about ot fall asleep, when she kissed him on the lips, passionately. He was surprised at first, but then pulle her in for more. She wrapped her legs around his, so that no space was between them.

She smiled on his lips as her traced slow circles along her back. He rolled over, so he was on top of her. The kissing never stopped, it only got better. She trailed her hands up and down his chest. Jace never wanted this to stop.

She pulled back, "I think you win." He smirked and kissed her once more. "Yup. I always do." She smiled adn rested her head on his chest. "Good night Jace."

"Good night Clary."

**o.O.o**

Clary woke up, in Jace's arms. She remebered her night last night. Jace and her slept side by side, after making out.

Clary knew she had lost the bet, and would never see Jace in a cheerleading outfit, but she didn't regret it. SHe got up and walked to the bathroom. She wiped away the make up around her eyes, and fixed her hair a little bit.

She walked out and saw "her" golden boy. The sun from the blinds was crashing through and landing on his bare chest. His golden ruffled hair, still messy from bed.

She looked through his drawrers and found a gray cotton t-shirt. She stripped off her dirty party dress, and pulled on the shirt. It went just over midthigh.

She quickly picked up her phone and texted Izzy, that she was at Jace's for the day. She wasn't planning on staying the whole weekend, she had to go shopping for the dance on Monday still! She would go with Iz on Sunday to get a dress.

She opened the door quietly and walked down stairs.

**o.O.o**

Jace woke up, missing something. He looked for his little red. She was sadly, not lying next ot her as she was last night. He got up from his bed, and walked to the bathroom.

When he got out, he heard his phone go off. He reached it and looked at the text. It was from Alec.

**_-Hey Jace! I couldn't find you last night, so Seb took me over to his house. I am just here for today if you need me!- Alec_**

Okay, so Alec didn't see him with Clary. _Where was she anyways?_ He heard a noise.

His door was cracked open a-jar. He opened it up, and heard a voice.

_" You are the piece of me. I wish, I didn't need!_  
_Chasing, relentlessly,_  
_still fine and I don't know why!"_

He smiled as he walked downstairs. He looked into the kitchen, and saw Clary making eggs and bacon. She had a few pieces of bacon on each of the two plates, and she was flipping an omlette now.  
He saw how she was wearing his shirt, and no pants on. Her firey hair, cascaded down her shoulders, still messy from sleep. Now he knew why he loved her so much. She wasn't like the other girls. She was his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her jump a bit. "Morning." She set the pan down and turned to face him. She planted a kiss right on his lips. "Morning" she whispered against his mouth.

She returned to the pan, where she dumped the finished omlette onto the other plate, and carried them both the the counter, where Jace sat happily.

She took a seat beside him. "You know," He started. "You sleep so beautifully."

She smiled, "I couldn't say the same, I passed out." He smirked at her.

"Jace," He looked as she started running her hands up his bare chest. "Yes, Clare."

Her eyes snapped to his. "What if, I stayed up longer last night?" He smiled, "This would have happened."

He picked her up, with him in-between her legs. He set her down on the counter, and pressed their lips together.

* * *

**Okay guys, here's my best shot at another chapter! I hope this was long enough! Oh and the song, Clary was singing in the kitchen, was "Clarity" by Zedd. I hope this was long enough! Anyway, as always, talk to you in another chapter. Bye**

**~Melaina ;)**


End file.
